Why You
by DarkDreamer2009
Summary: Hiei losing the one care for the most. He blames himself and his friends try to cheer him up.Songfic: song is If Tears Could Bring You Back.


**Why You**

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Brute luck will guide me though the answer's disappeared  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?_

I watch you dying in the stupid ningen hospital. They say that they can't do anything for you. You made me promise I try to find my way back in this life.

_Best friends forever, she never had to go away  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?_

You grabbed my hand and told me that you didn't want me to crying anymore, but I couldn't stop.You smiled at me one more time before you closed your light purple eyes. Then you mumble I love you and you never spoke or open your eyes again. You were gone from me and your best friend Yusake.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way_

I love you too, but why didn't you listen to me? You could have been alive if you did and we would have been happy together. Why did you had to fight your twin brother?

_What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Crystal tears ran down my face as they tried to comfort me, but no matter how much they try to cheer me up nothing seem to work.Cause nothing is going to bring you back to me and nothing is going to change the fact that your dead.

_I've cried here alone, shall if you sail home again  
Just your emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just like we'll guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true love_

Then I thought like a fool that you could come back to me. I mean they brought Yusake back to life. So, why not you?

_Look in my eyes, you'll see  
A million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

But Koenma told me that Yusake wasn't suppose to die on that day he got run over by a car. So, they gave him a second chance in life and didn't even give a thought about bring you back.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way_

Tears in my eyes got even worse when Koenma told me that. Maybe he knew that you were to die today, but why did he kept that to himself. I watch as Kuwabara and Yusake hit Koenma in the head for telling me that. I try put a smile across my face, but it didn't seem to work. Then I notice that Boton was nowhere in sight and that she was taking you to the spirit world were you belong now. At least I learn to never put my hope up like that again.

_What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Yusake walk over to me and told me that I had a right to be sad, but you never want me to be so torn apart over your death. I turn my head away from him like trying to say he doesn't know anything about you, but he knows everything about you, everything. Maybe that why he wasn't as sad as I was. Maybe he understood you more than I did an ever will.

_Ooh, I'll hold you close in spite of the world  
I only wish for before_

Kurama put his hand on my shoulder and whisper it'll be okay. I whack his hand of my shoulder and dash out of that place. I couldn't stand be there anymore and around them anymore. I ended up at the lake were you love to go to get away from everyone and everything. You always sat under the cherry tree next to beautiful lake that remind me of you.

_For one more chance  
For one last ounce  
Inside of me that I would not of known_

I stay there for hour wondering why did you love me? Cause I was rude to you and all we mostly did was bicker. Only time we probably didn't bicker is when we were training or when we were sitting next to this lake. I wish that I wasn't so rude to you because now your gone and I can't say that I'm sorry. I can't stand myself anymore. I'm just a heartless monster.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you_

Three days later I'm at your funeral listing to the priest talk about you like he knew who you were. I kept remembering what message you told Boton to tell me. 'Please Hiei live your life again and let me go. We'll meet again in the spirit world one day. I promise you, my love.' How can you ask me to let you go?

_Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Everyone left and your body is buried into the ground. I'm still here, crying, and wondering why you told me let you go. But I will live my life again and not cry over your death anymore because we'll be together one day and we'll be happy again. I'll visit you ever day and tell you about our missions and how Kuwabara is getting more smarter, but not a lot.

I love you, Lavie Hitchiin!!!


End file.
